Conventionally, the carcass of radial pneumatic tires for use in passenger and light truck applications have polyester filaments embedded therein. These filaments are woven into cords to increase the ultimate strength of the carcass ply. It has also been known to use monofilaments made of fiberglass or polyester in the tire; however, due to the inherent properties of these synthetic polymers, the strength requirements needed for the carcass are unmet. Thus, commercially the use of the polyester cord in the carcass has dominated. Unfortunately, as a result of using cord in a carcass, the weight contributed to the tire from the cord is high. With the ever present desire of auto manufacturers to increase the mileage requirements of their vehicles, there is a large demand for lighter tires without sacrificing their strength integrity.